It's What We Call Normal
by ChimneyMarie
Summary: Two new girls are joining the Total Drama party and are bringing a style of their own. First post, sorry for the bad summary. And I noticed that I have posted this story before on a different account so, I'm not plagerizing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: This was one the very first stories that I've written and I really liked the way it had turned out. Oh, and this is dedicated to my best buddy Kat, who let me use her. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chimney and somewhat Kat.**_

**~*It's What We Call Normal*~ `Kï††¥ åñÐ Çhïm` Total Drama World Tour**

*Audition Tape*

Static filled Chris McClain's flat screen TV. as he threw a rejected tape over his shoulder. He groaned.

"Why can't I find any decent people?" He growled in frustration as he put the next tape in. A red ruby bedroom appeared on the screen, but no one came into view. Silence filled his ears as he reached for the 'stop' button.

"STOP!" Chris jumped from his seat and looked at the screen. A teenage girl was pointing toward him. Chris raised an eyebrow with a little curiosity. He examined the girl a little more closely. She had shoulder length light brown hair with blonde raccoon stripes. Two lip rings on the left side along with her bangs. Her eyes were a leafy green and they matched her turquoise belly showing t-shirt, which had a ripped collar and what looked to be a band logo. Black skinny jeans with torn knees were on her legs along with a neon belt with a cartoon-ish skull belt buckle. She wore a sparkly bow necklace and her wrists were covered with bracelets. She smiled.

"She is cute!" He yelled aloud, quickly covering his mouth hoping no one heard him. He looked back at the screen to see her standing upright with her hands on her hips.

"Herro! My name is Chimney Marie! Just call me Chimney. I would like to be on your Total Drama show, but not just to win the money. None the less that would be nice. I just think it would be fun, but I will get competitive if someone there completely pisses me off!" Chris witnessed her punching a wall, making a hole.

"I can be very random at times, loud, and spontaneous. I probably do things that people may fine "weird", but I find it normal for me. I hope that you consider me aaaannnnnddddd….."

"ME!" A second girl jumped out giving the camera a wave. She seemed to be the same age as Chimney, but was a little shorter. She had thin looking black hair going down to her breasts. She had a black t-shirt that had a soldier with a gun on it saying 'Welcome to the Black Parade' with gray sleeves. A studded belt held up her on own black and gray plaid skinny jeans. She glanced at Chimney with her crystal blue eyes.

"Hello, and greetings! I am Katherine! Aka Kat."

"But to me she's Kitty!" Kat glared at her for a moment and continued.

"Ya know why I would audition. For the cash and a chance to be on TV, but really? Dude, that shit would be fun as hell!"

"I second that!"

"Now, Chimney here-"

"Her best friend."

"Was being polite before. Basically I am like her, but when we are together-"

"We can be a fury of maniacal power!" Chimney said in a deep, somewhat creepy voice with a crocked smile on her face.

"Yes, indeed. Quite pleasurable we can be. Yes." Kat said with a British accent and a smug look on her face. Chris smiled.

"So, come and retrieve us!"

"Cause we can make the game!"

"Take a chance!"

"And a thank-you!"

"We love you Chris!" They shouted together linking arms and smiling brightly. The tape was paused and Chris crossed his arms.

"This could be interesting." He chuckled evilly picking up a phone.

"Hey. Yeah I found two more. I think they would be a great addition to our other contestants."

_**Chimney **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chimney and Kat**_

The exciting screams of friends were echoing off the ruby walls of Chimney's bedroom. Both girls had been accepted onto the new reality show 'Total Drama World Tour' along with the other contestants for seasons 1 and 2. Plus with the additions of Sierra and Alejandro. They were to be picked today at noon by Chris himself.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe that we actually got in!" Chimney exclaimed jumping on her bed holding her own beloved Ugly Doll.

"I know!" Kat said joining her. Their bags were packed and were resting by the old dusty couch in the corner. Their attire today had changed a little from their auditions tape. Chimney had a colorful painted splattered seatbelt belt with converse on. Kat had changed her shirt to a low cut black t-shirt with cut rips making ribs. She had it tied back with her belly showing with combat boots. Other than that their outfits were the same. Chimney glanced at the clock and it was 10 to noon.

"Come on! Outside we go!" Chimney jumped off only to trip on their feet.

"DORK!" Kat grabbed her things and ran downstairs. Chimney followed suit and they both waited outside. Kat sat in the swinging hanging bench singing to herself as Chimney lay on her stomach in the grass. She was playing the flowers trying to make a crown. Kat suddenly gasped.

"Look Chim! It's a bus!" Kat jumped up and ran to Chimney's side.

"And your point?"

"It may be Chris." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not done with my crown yet." Kat sighed and sat on her Chimney's back.

"Oof! Get off!"

"No." She said childishly. Chimney growled and wiggled her way out. Once her torso was free she turned and pushed Kat off. Kat saw Chimney's shadow coming after her. Kat quickly got to her feet and ran. Chimney was chasing after her as the bus stopped.

"Katherine! Chimney!" Chimney stopped pushing Kat into the ground as Kat stopped pulling Chimney's hair. They looked up to see Chris McClain with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. They gasped.

"Chris?"

"In the flesh! Now we don't have much time so to the bus you two go!"

"Are we the last to be picked up?" Kat asked standing up brushing dirt off her clothes. Chimney stood next to her shaking her head with her hair falling back into place. Chimney had one of the weirdest looks on her face. She suddenly grinned and hugged Chris. She quickly released him and grabbed her bag.

"To the bus and to adventure!" She screamed. Kat smiled.

"Onward!" They ran up the bus steps to see all the other contestants. They both waved and sat in the two empty back seats.

"This is Katherine and Chimney! Our last competitors." Many of them either said 'hi' or just ignored them. They smiled at each other as the bus drove off.

~Hours Later~

They arrived at their destination and all they saw was a runway and a crappy looking plane. Chris began the intro to the cameras and began announcing everyone's name as they got off the bus.

"Alright! Now here are the last two competitors! They are best friends and have a tendency to wrestle at the most weirdest of times! It's Katherine and Chimney!" Kat jumped out with Chimney on her back. They cheered.

"Excitement is within me!" Chimney yelled jumping off Kat who fell over. Chimney giggled.

"Um, are we really going to get on that?" Courtney asked a little skeptic.

"Of, course!" Chris said chuckling.

"But I can't go on that!" Owen began to scream wildly. Kat and Chim stood next to each other watching Chris hit Owen on the head with a frying pan.

"Nice one Chris. I had to do that to Chim once."

"Yeah, you hit me three times."

"You were in hysterics." Chimney crossed her arms.

"I said that I was sorry, but your panicking wasn't helping the situation."

"That is quite clear now."

"Ok, onto the plane!" Chris yelled. Some reluctantly walked in, well except Owen who was dragged on. Chris gave them a tour of the place. He showed them Economy class, First class, Chris's own little private room, where the elimination ceremony takes place, then witnessing Ezekiel getting thrown off the plane and last the eating area. Everybody was just sitting around as the plane took off. Kat was talking to Noah with Chim messing with her hair.

"So you both auditioned on the same tape?"

"Yep, since Kat was staying at my house while our families are away we thought 'hey this could be fun and this is a way to relieve ourselves of boredom.' And now here we are." Chimney said finishing a braid.

"Yeah, since we live a couple blocks away from each other it was perfect."

"Do your parents even know you're here?" Kat and Chim shared a glance and they both shrugged.

"Nice." A sudden ding made Chimney jump and she elbowed Heather's side.

"Oops, my bad." Chimney said looking at Heather.

"Watch it you!" Chimney glared harshly and Heather turned back around.

"Bitch." Chris came out wearing a tux and top hat.

"Now, every time you hear that noise it's time to sing a song!" Many people groaned.

"Oh, what's so bad about it?" Courtney said smiling happily.

"That's because you like to sing." LeShawna said crossing her arms.

"Okay, that sounds like fun." Kat smiled.

"Do we have to make it up as we go along?"

"Oh, Chimney. You get me so well! Now treat us to a music number!" Everyone hesitated, so Kat and Chim joyful started everyone off.

**Kat and Chim**: _Up!_  
><strong>Kat, Chim, Courtney and Izzy<strong>: _Up!_  
><strong>Kat, Chim, Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra<strong>: _Up!_  
><strong>Kat, Chim, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay<strong>: _Up!_  
><strong>Harold<strong>: _Sing!_  
><strong>Harold and Cody<strong>: _Sing!_  
><strong>Harold, Cody, and DJ<strong>: _Sing!_  
><strong>Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler<strong>: _Sing!_  
><strong>Heather, LeShawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay<strong>: _We're flying._  
><strong>Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler<strong>: _And singing._  
><strong>Everyone except Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen<strong>: _We're flying and we're singing!_  
><strong>Sierra<strong>: _Come fly with us!_  
><strong>Sierra and Cody<strong>: _Come fly with us!_  
><strong>Izzy<strong>: _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! _Haha!  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _Come fly with us!_  
><strong>Bridgette and Lindsay<strong>: _Come fly with us!_  
><strong>Alejandro<strong>: _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._  
><strong>Duncan<strong>: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.  
><strong>Harold<strong>: _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._ Ah!  
><strong>Gwen<strong>: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!  
><strong>Kat and Chim<strong>: _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be us!_  
><strong>DJ<strong>: _Come fly with us!_  
><strong>DJ and LeShawna<strong>: _Come fly with us!_  
><strong>Heather<strong>: Do you know how to steer this thing!  
><strong>Chef Hatchet<strong>: I try.  
><strong>Ezekiel<strong>: _They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_  
><strong>Chim and Noah<strong>: _Come fly with us! (Gets hugged by Chim, then Kat.) _

**Kat and Noah: **_Come die with us!_  
><strong>Owen<strong>: We're flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane! _(Gets hit on the head with a frying pan courtesy of Chris)_  
><strong>Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather<strong>: _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_  
><strong>Gwen and Duncan<strong>: No!  
><strong>Chris<strong>: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _All contestants must sing in each show!_  
><strong>Courtney<strong>: _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_  
><strong>Cody<strong>: _Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_  
><strong>Gwen<strong>: I don't wanna go home_. Come fly with us! (Kat joins) Come fly with us! (Chim joins) Come and fly with us!_  
><strong>Courtney<strong>: Duncan, come on! Please?  
><strong>Duncan<strong>: _This sucks!_  
><strong>Everyone except Duncan, Owen, and Ezekiel<strong>: _Yeah!_

Chris just stood there reading a newspaper, while Chef's voice came over the intercom.

"Now shut up and listen. We are now going to be landing in Egypt. Musical? Pft, that is the stupidest idea ever. Chris is an idiot. Oh why is that red button lit…oh.." Chris growled. The plane thumped and crashed onto the ground. Everyone screamed.

"God damn!" Chimney yelled sitting on Kat's stomach.

"Get off!"

"Why should I? You didn't get off me." Kat growled and pushed her off. Chimney growled back and tackled her. Chris chuckled.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Heather said to Chris.

"Yeah, I know." Kat and Chim rolled over to the planes only exit door, where Chris was waiting. He opened the door and they fell out. They screamed in joy. Inside the plane they still heard them yelling.

"Sand is in my pants!"

"It's in my shirt!" Chris laughed.

"Will Kat and Chim find their way out of the sand? Will Owen get over his fear of flying? Who will come out on top? See you next time on Total Drama _World Tour!"_

The desert, the Nile and the heat. Coming up next.

_**Chimney**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chimney and Kat**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our newest contestants, Kat and Chim, have already found there spot in the group. Being the most spontanous group of best friends yet. And the others are a little miffed that I made them sing. Ha! Let's see who will be eliminated tonight! On Total Drama _World Tour!_

Everyone was crowded in a group as Chris explained the first challenge. He sat in his own little throne with an intern holding it up while Chef fanned him with a giant leaf.

"Ok, everyone it's time for the first challenge." Chimney giggled.

"Nice outfit Chris."

"Why thank you. Now this is a little challenge I like to call 'Pyramid Over Under.' Where all of you have to go either under or over the pyramid. Haha! Now-"

"Wait!" Ezekiel came running up.

"You got thrown out of the plane! He's magical! Run Kat!" Kat and Chim ran toward the pyramid.

"Go!" Everyone else began running after them. Some went under and some went over. Kat and Chim went under. When they reached a certain point they saw that there were three paths that they could take.

"Stupid jerk didn't mention that."

"Well we really didn't give him a chance Kat. We kind of just ran."

"Yeah but that was fun."

"Let's take the one with the mummy." Chim suggested. Kat nodded and they skipped through the doorway. Behind them small groups stopped in order to pick which hall they'd take. Izzy, Owen and Noah ran down the mummy door as well. They could hear their bickering echoing off the walls.

"Come one you two. I think Katherine and Chimney are ahead." Noah pointed down the hall.

"No!" Izzy shouted.

"Turn me into a mummy! Wrap me!" She threw a pile of old bandages onto the Noah's head. He gagged and quickly threw them off.

"Ugh! They smell like death."

"How do you know what death smells like?"

"Call it a hunch." Owen shrugged and continued to wrap Izzy in the musky smelling bandages. Noah wandered away from them hoping to run into Kat and Chim. Who at the moment were struggling with a few traps?

"AH! Kat duck!"

"Fuck!" They were dodging poisoned needles.

"I no like!" Chim screamed tripping onto her face. Kat pulled her up, but the needles have stopped coming. They stood for a few seconds. They sighed in relief.

"Hey guys!" They jumped. They saw Noah walking up to them.

"Hey there. Where is your group?"

"Being wrapped as a mummy."

"OOOOOOOOh." They said looking at each other weirdly. As Noah took a stepped on a tile it sunk into the ground.

"Uh-ho…." The floor below Kat and Chim's feet disappeared and they fell into darkness. They screamed as the door closed again. Noah growled.

"Oops."

"Noah!" Owen ran up behind him.

"I lost Izzy!"

"I lost Katherine and Chimney in a hole."

"I easier to call them Kat and Chim."

"Yeah but 'Chim' is kinda Kat's nickname for her and we can't steal it."

"Whatever, let's go find Izzy I guess."

"Alright!" Owen jumped up sort of and ran down the hall. Noah sighed. Kat and Chimney found themselves in a windowless room filled halfway with sand.

"Ugh…this is just great." Kat said sarcastically.

"NO!" Chim whined to the ceiling.

"There is now more sand in my pants! And my shirt got stained somehow. I have stupid little purple splotches on it. Can I hit Noah when I see him?"

"NO!" Chim raised an eyebrow at her friend. She realized that she had responded too quickly. Chim's frown turned into a full blown grin.

"Oh, so why not?"

"Uh-uh cause, he didn't do it on purpose." She knew that she couldn't save herself now.

"Oh, Kitty. Kitty, kitty, kitty…..you can't fool me." Chim crawled over to where she sat. She grabbed her hands.

"You like Noah." Oop, now she can't deny it. Kat smiled.

"Well no duh!" Chim cheered into the empty air.

"Oh, this is awesome! You guys will be so cute together!" She screamed in joy which caused some sort of collapse of the walls around them. More and more sand filed into the room as well as an empty sarcophagus.

"What now? The room is filling up."

"I love you Kitty!"

"I love you too Chim!"

"Mew mew." Outside some have already had made it out. Chris had decided that Dj, Lindsay, LeShawna, Harold and Bridgitte were one team.Alejandro, Noah, Owen and Tyler are one team so far. Soon everyone was out, well expect for Kat and Chim.

"Hmm? Wonder what's taking them." Chris mumbled to himself. A strange rumbling started as a part of the pyramid began to crack.

"Oh, no! It's because I broke that mummy dog!" Dj shouted. LeShawna hit his arm.

"Dude, it is not because of that dumb dog thing." The crack escalated into a hole in which sand shot out of. And from that sand they heard screams.

"Look, Katherine and Chimney are riding the sand!"

"Just like a wave!" Bridgitte exclaimed. Kat and Chim came down free falling.

"Fuck my life!" Chim screamed. They both landed in the hanging plastic sign making it tear and they fell across the finish line. They looked distressed and were covered in sand.

"Great! Now the teams can be fully assigned."

"Are you guys alright?" Alejandro asked sweetly helping them both up.

"We're fine mister pretty boy." Chim said smacking his hand away.

"Ok so team one is Harold, LeShawna, Dj, Bridgitte, Lindsay and Ezekiel, since Duncan is a quitter. Team two is Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Tyler, Chimney and Sierra. Team three will be Kat, Courtney, Heather, Gwen, Izzy and Cody."

"NOOOO!" Kat screamed.

"What just since you won't be with your friend you have to be a baby about it?"

"Oh, she shouldn't have said that." Kat got into Courtney's face.

"No. Because I'm stuck with you, Gwen and Heather. You threesome will be a bickering pile of shit."

"Whoa there."

"I'll switch with her." Chim offered.

"You'll hate just as much as me." She only shrugged and winked at her.

"It's better than being in a group with an egoistic pretty boy."

"True. Chris?"

"Yeah sure whatever, now pick names!" After the names were picked Chris handed them their prizes.

"Team Amazon gets a camel. Team Chris is really, really, really, really hot get a goat. And Team Victory gets a stick." Their team began to complain about the size prizes.

"Will ya stop complaining. Ya know that Chris is wrong in the head." Kat yelled petting the goats head.

"Oh, and before ya go-" *Ding-Ding*

"Music time!" Chef released a vase full of scarabs in heat.

"You better sing. It may calm them down." Chris laughed as music began.

**Alejandro**: _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_  
><strong>Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ, and Alejandro<strong>: _You don't wanna eat us up._  
><strong>Owen<strong>: _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_  
><strong>Gwen, Courtney, Heather<strong>: _It's mating time for scarabs._  
><strong>LeShawna<strong>: _So, what'cha waiting on?_  
><strong>Izzy<strong>: _Just ignore us humans!_  
><strong>Cody<strong>: _Ooooo._  
><strong>All (except Bridgette and Ezekiel)<strong>: _And make out till the break of dawn!_  
><strong>Alejandro and Cody<strong>: _It's lovin' time._  
><strong>Kat and Chim<strong>: _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Alejandro<strong>: _Scarab mating season._  
><strong>Alejandro and Cody<strong>: _It's lovin' time_  
><strong>Gwen, Courtney, and Heather<strong>: _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Alejandro<strong>:_ Scarabs, get busy now..._  
><strong>Harold<strong>:_ It's lovin' time. _  
><strong>Kat and Chim<strong>: _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>All (except Ezekiel)<strong>: _Scarab mating season. _  
><strong>Cody<strong>: _It's lovin' time._  
><strong>Kat and Chim<strong>: _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>All (except Ezekiel)<strong>: _Scarab mating season!  
><em>**Ezekiel**: Seasonal, eh! Whoa, no wait!

After he messed up the music that scarabs attacked and they all ran into the desert looking for the Nile. Team Amazon was in the lead. They glanced back to taunt Team Chris is really, really, really, really hot who were right behind them.

"Hi, KITTY!" Chim waved. Kat waved back as she sat on Owen's shoulders.

"Hey, she is an enemy now!" Heather yelled at her.

"Shove it Heather!" Others on the team snickered. They continued on as Chris's hot team changed direction behind them. Kat glanced worriedly back as her friend escaped her view.

"Relax now Katherine. They will surely be fine." Alejandro sat patting her back. She glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" She glanced down to see Noah looking up. Kat blushed and looked forward. They arrived at the Nile and saw the finish line across the water. Chris yelled through a mega phone.

"Make a boat and take your prize across the river!"

"Awesome! In my element!" Sierra said excitedly.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"I am a fourth generation basket weaver. We're gonna need a lot of reeds." Chim was dealing with the camel and her team's bickering. She sighed and looked at the camel.

"Hi there Ruby. I'm sorry for all of being on your back."

"Don't start talking to it!" Courtney yelled. The camel jumped up making Courtney almost loose her balance.

"Can you take us to the Nile?" Izzy then began talking strangely as the camel changed direction. Soon enough they made it to the Nile.

"Boats! Ugh!" Heather yelled.

"Well let's get to it!" Chim jumped off and grabbed some reeds and threw them into a pile. Sierra came over and talked to Izzy and saying that they should swap teams. Chris came up and allowed it thanks to Sierra's kissing up. Sierra got to it and began her fast weaving. Chim only handed her piles and piles of reeds as Sierra wove. Soon they were done showing as impressive reed boat. Then they tried pulling the camel on. Chris's hot team was already making their way across. Team Victory had come earlier and finished their boat.

"Ruby? Please get on the boat." Izzy made some noises from her spot and Ruby climbed on. Hey began to row on the river. *Ding-Ding*

"What we already sang a song!"

"Well since Zeke ruined the first you must continue now!" Music began to play as crocodiles surfaced.

**Alejandro:** _Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?_  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> _We don't mean to bug you!_  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> _Please let us reach the shore!_  
><strong>Camel:<strong> _(honks twice)_  
><strong>Lindsay:<strong> _These crocs are getting killy!_  
><strong>Harold:<strong> _Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_  
><strong>Ezekiel:<strong> No! (loses stick to a croodile.)  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _It's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!_  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> _Crocodile season!_  
><strong>DJ:<strong> _It's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Crocodiles! Crocodiles!_  
><strong>DJ:<strong> _Tell me I'm not sinkin'! _  
><strong>Kat:<strong> _Yeah, it's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> _Crocodile season!_  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _It's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Rowin' time! Rowin' time!_  
><strong>Chim<strong>: _Til the Amazons..._  
><strong>Team Amazon:<strong> _Win! Yeah!_

"Team Amazon wins! And if all teams have their prizes there will be no elimination." Everyone cheered.

"I lost the stick."

"Nice going Zeke!" Chim walked up to Kat.

"Sorry you didn't get into first class. Economy class does not look good."

"Pft! It's whatever and stop apologizing. Have a relaxing time in First class."

"Ok. And good luck with Noah." Chim whispered in her ear before joining her team who still cheered. That night Ezekiel was voted off and was joyfully thrown off the plane.

"That was satisfying. Will Owen ever get over his fear of flying? Will Kat and Chimney's friendship be tested with the arrangements of the teams? And will any relationships be formed? Find out next time of Total Drama _World Tour!"_

The monsters, the anime, awesome game shows. Coming up next!

_**Chimney**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chimney and Kat.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour, everyone had fun with their little pyramid adventure. Sierra and Izzy switched teams probably giving Kat and Chimney a new annoyance to their day. Chimney and Kat had a little conversation in the sand that might mean something new for Noah. Find out what happens tonight on Total Drama _World Tour!_

Chim sighed alongside her teammates as they enjoyed the luxury of First Class. It wasn't as fun without her Kitty being with her. The only entertainment she really had was watching Cody who was having the unfortunate luck of having Sierra smother him 24/7. Right behind her she could hear the nagging voices of Heather, Gwen and Courtney, who were of course fighting about who should the leader of Team Amazon. Chim rolled her eyes as she heard Chris over the speakers.

"Everyone report to the eating area!" Chim saw that all the seats were taken by the other contestants. So instead she stood next to Tyler who was trying to flirt with Lindsay who didn't even remember his name. Chris was standing by the door looking spiffy as always. Kat came walking in talking to Noah. Kat caught Chim's eye and blushed. Chim smirked and looked back at Chris.

"Ok, now it is time to stop at our next destination. JAPAN!" Chim and Kat cheered loudly.

"We got to go to the store that I have in mind Kitty!" Kat jumped up and ran to her.

"I know right!" Kat and Chim laughed to themselves.

"Stop!" Chris snapped. Chef charged through a door with a sword in his mouth.

"That is a Chinese outfit!" Chim yelled.

"Yeah, get it right!" Kat added.

"I agree you should try harder for accuracy." Harold piped in as Chris and Chef shared a smirk. Chef used the sword to slice the plane door open. The rushing air began to suck everyone out. Screams filled the air as the *Ding-Ding* interrupted.

"Seriously? I mean seriously?" Noah yelled up as Chris.

"If you sing maybe I'll consider saving you." With an annoyed look Kat began the song.

**Kat:** _We're singing as we're falling!_  
><strong>Heather<strong>: _Well some are cannon-balling!_  
><strong>Chim and Izzy<strong>: Yeah!  
><strong>Alejandro<strong>: _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_  
><strong>Noah and Owen:<strong> _We might just go ka-blooey!  
><em>**Harold and Tyler**: _Get smushed and become chewy!_  
><strong>Everyone<strong>: _Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_  
><strong>LeShawna: <strong>Billionairess!  
><strong>Cody<strong>: Billiard's Champion!  
><strong>DJ<strong>: Make it home to see my momma!  
><strong>Sierra:<strong> Marry Cody!  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: Catch a barrel!  
><strong>Lindsay:<strong> Be an actress in a drama!  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Corporate lawyer!  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Prom destroyer!  
><strong>Harold:<strong> Be a ninja with throwing stars!  
><strong>Alejandro<strong>: Lion tamer!  
><strong>Owen<strong>: New food namer!  
><strong>Tyler:<strong> Repairman for the parallel bars!

**Kat: **Marry the man of my dreams!

**Chim:** Too not fall apart at the seams!  
><strong>Noah<strong>: _But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!_  
><strong>Izzy<strong>: _Before we smash into the ground from the sky!_  
><strong>DJ<strong>:_ Flat into little pieces!_  
><strong>Harold<strong>: _Heads merged with our feet-ses!_  
><strong>LeShawna<strong>: _That would really suck and here's why:_  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _We'd like to keep on living!  
><em>**Alejandro: **_So Chris, We hope you're giving:_  
><strong>Sierra<strong>: Some wings!  
><strong>Courtney<strong>: A jetpack!  
><strong>Gwen<strong>: A rift in time!  
><strong>Heather<strong>: Parachute!  
><strong>Noah<strong>: Waterbed!  
><strong>Chim: <strong>Rubber dildo!

**Kat: **Seriously?

**Chim: **Yes, I know!

**Tyler**: A trampoline!  
><strong>Izzy<strong>: Springy shoes!  
><strong>Alejandro<strong>: Rocket boots!  
><strong>Lindsay<strong>: Flying squirrel!  
><strong>LeShawna<strong>: Bubble bath!  
><strong>Lindsay<strong>: I change to bubbles, too!  
><strong>DJ<strong>: Mama!  
><strong>Owen<strong>: Pizza! No! _Chips and some dip will do!_  
><strong>Everyone<strong>: _Cause there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah, we said it! _There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah!  
><strong>Owen<strong>: Yeah!

They continued to scream as nothing came to their aid. Soon enough they all fell into a giant bowl of rice.

"Rice!" Chim yelled as she began to eat it. Kat slapped her head.

"Don't eat that! You have no idea where they have been."

"MEH!" Chim says waving her arms in a flopping passion.

"Good you all made it alive. Now get the heck out of that bowl of rice. Time for the first challenge." They walked up to what looked like a giant pinball game.

"We love Japanese game shows!" Chim and Kat yelled.

"Be quiet! Japanese game shows are all the range. So you will pick one person from your team and they will be accompanied by a little animal in one of these giant balls." Chris patted one.

"Ok pick your people." Team Victory picked Dj who found it unappealing since he swears he has a curse that could injure his panda friend.

"Well, I'm allergic to panda dander." Noah said looking away.

"Yeah what he said." Tyler said also.

"Oh for Christ sake, I'll do it." Kat offered. Chris threw the panda at Kat who caught it easily. The panda harshly growled at Kat. Kat didn't even flinch, she just glared at the panda, who finally had no choice but to look away uncomfortable. Chim shuttered, thinking about how that look always made her uneasy.

"Team Amazon?"

"Chim will do it!" Chim shouted flailing her arms in the air.

"Well alright, then your animal is..." Chris chuckled. He opened a basket and a shot of something green shot out. A green boa constrictor wrapped itself around Chim's body. It squeezed tightly, making her face turn purple from lack of oxygen. Chim was laughing as hard as she could to everyone's surprise.

"He's so- so feisty!" Kat came over and tugged on the snake's tail. The snake tried to bite Kat's arm, so she tore it off Chim and slammed it onto the ground.

"Kat! Don't be mean to him!" Chim picked him up gingerly. The snake once again wrapped around her but gentler this time.

"His name shall be Ediso! Bringer of death!" Chim laughed evilly and walked over to her teams' ball.

"Okay, time to start the game!" Chris shouted excitedly. Chef pulled a lever and the balls were unleashed. Dj was screaming from the little panda bears claws. Kat's panda, out of fear, was leading her around, finding the best route.

"Thank you, panda." Chim wasn't really having any good luck at this point. She kept tripping over herself and the snake that bit her hand. After hitting another point, her ball had been forced into the air.

"WHEEEE!" Chim yelled flailing her arms.

"What is wrong with that girl? She isn't supposed to enjoy it." Heather said.

"I think she is wrong in the head, like Izzy." Courtney said pointing at Izzy who hung upside down biting someone's shoe.

"Izzy is crazy, Chimney is just a little odd, that's all." Noah said too them. Heather and Courtney both rolled their eyes.

"Come on Chimney! Get us some points!" Courtney yelled stomping her foot. Chris chuckled to himself as he watched the game unfold.

"Ok! End game! And the winners are Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot!" Kat's ball came rolling up. She stepped out and flipped a strand of her bangs from her face. The panda quickly made its get away before Kat noticed. Her team came and congratulated her.

"Nice work, Kat. That was a good move making the panda help." Alejandro said flaunting his 'good looks'. Kat rolled her eyes and walked over to Owen and Noah and gave them both a high-five. Kat and Noah blushed when they looked at each other. Dj's ball came rolling up. He came out holding his panda who looked exhausted.

"NO! I hurt another animal!" He cried out loud. Then Chim came up. The lid popped open and the snake slithered away showing his fangs. Chim fell out clenching her bloody hand. Kat gasped.

"Oh, my god! Your hand!" She lifted Chim up, who almost lost her balance. Chim smiled up at her worried friends face.

"Oh, it's alright. It's not like I haven't been bitten by a snake before."

"But-"

"Hey, you lost us this round! Great job!" Heather shouted interrupting Kat, which in hindsight isn't a smart thing to do.

"Hey, you watch your mouth bitch! She's hurt and all you care about is the challenge? And interrupting someone is very RUDE!" Chris chuckled again, coming between Kat and Chim holding their shoulders.

"I have to say you two make smile. Now moving to the next challenge!"

"Can I have a bandage for my hand?" Chim asked innocently.

"Of course!"

"Then onward!" Chim shouted pointing up with her bloody hand, making the blood trail down to her elbow.

~MOMENTS LATER!~

Everyone was in a darken room watching a dubbed version of themselves on a giant TV screen, with their eyebrow raised.

"Why are our voices dubbed?" Kat asked crossing her arms.

"Well the people here really don't like your voices, anyway! Here is your second challenge! Each team will have to make a commercial for…." He paused for drama affect.

"Total Drama Yum Yum Go Time Candy Fish!" Chris held up a bad with a purple-ish, pink-ish piece of sushi on it.

"Who would like to try one?" Both Owen and Chim raised their hands. Chris threw them both a bag. Owen ate one first, then Chim. Owen had the expression of wonderment.

"I love this!" Chim had a different expression. She gagged and spit it out. The piece of candy, covered in slobber hit Chris on the forehead.

"That was disgusting!" She gagged again.

"And for her to say that, it must really be bad." Kat said patting Chim's back.

"Ok…" Chris said wiping the spit from his forehead.

"Since Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot won the first challenge they get to pick their choice of props first, then Team Victory, and then Team Amazon…"

"Gets what left." Cody said sadly.

"Hey we can make a Monster themed commercial!" Tyler exclaimed showing his team tiny buildings. Everyone nodded in agreement. Owen put his purple spider monster costume on and began growling.

"RAWR! Stomp! Stomp!" Noah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on their chubby buddy."

"Let us finish the tiny city first." Kat said from below putting up the little buildings Owen had already smashed. Noah unknowingly stared at her until someone hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw that it was Chim. He blushed and stared to stutter a little.

"Uh-uh-hey there Chimney! How-how's it going?" She had her hands on her hips and smirked.

"You like Kat." She said bluntly.

"Uh-uh-"

"Dude, will you relax! I'm going to tell this because I care and I wish for this wish to come true. Kat likes you too." Noah's face brightened.

"Really?" He asked starting to get excited. Chim nodded.

"Find the right moment. I got to go to my team now." She winked at him and walked away. Chim passed Team Victory who were doing something weird with a horse. Chim walked up to see her team fighting again. Chim rolled her eyes and stood next to Cody who had the same expression.

"What is it about now?" She whispered to him.

"Now they can't decide on what to do the commercial on." Chim sighed out of frustration. Kat was right she was going to hate it just as much as her.

"This is all Chim's fault! If we lose your gone!" Heather yelled in her face. Chim clenched her fist and restrained from punching her in the face.

"I suggest you get out of my face!" She yelled harshly. Heather shouted and began to walk away. Gwen and Courtney yelled at her again, and then they all started to yell. Sierra, Cody and Chim stood and watched as all three of them marched off in the same direction. Cody and Chim sighed.

"What do we do now?" Cody asked. Chim turned to them a smiled brightly.

"We make a commercial!"

~MOMENTS LATER! (again)~

"Ok, now Chef will be judging your commercials and he will pick the winner!" Kat's team was up first. It showed Owen destroying the tiny city. Alejandro threw the nasty candy into his mouth and they all began to dance and sing. Chim couldn't resist laughing and pointing at Kat. Kat started to laugh to. The commercial ended. Next was Team Victory….well all I can say is that it was bad.

"Oh-kay…Team Amazon?" Heather, Courtney and Gwen looked at each other worriedly.

"We have an amazing commercial!" Chim yelled. Cody played it and it showed a barrage of random items with Sierra and Chim singing. It ended with a seagull's head saying "EAT IT!" Kat snickered and playfully punched Chim's shoulder.

"Ok, Chef?" Chef had his hand on his chin in serious thought.

"Team Amazon, what can I say I think exploding donuts." Chim's team cheered.

"Great job you guys."

"Chef? The losers?"

"Hmm? Them, will that lame Japanese movie thing. They lose!" Chef pointed to Team Victory who hung their head low in defeat.

"Team Victory you're sending someone home." In the end Harold had personally voted himself off, with the encouragement of Alejandro. Chim had snuck out of First class and went to the confessional.

"Ok, so now I hope that Noah will make a move and Kat will say yes! OOOOO! I'm getting all excited. Wait, do you hear that?" Chim put her ear to the door and listened carefully.

"Hey, Kat?" Noah had stopped Kat on the way to Economy class.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" Chim squealed as quiet as she could behind the door.

"Uh…Chim told me that you kinda liked me."

"No. Don't tell her that! She'll hurt me later!" Kat blushed and put her hands on her hips.

"She did, huh?" She growled.

"Uh…I wanted to tell you that I liked you too." Noah blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" Kat asked a little shocked.

"YES! Now go on!" Chim shouted/whispered.

"Uh..I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" Chim squealed.

"Say yes! Say yes!"

"Of course!" Chim screamed. She jumped out from the bathroom and hugged them both by their necks.

"OH! I knew it! This is so great!"

"Chim! Let go!" Kat yelled.

"NO!" Chim yelled childishly.

"YES!" Chris watched as Kat tackled Chim to the ground and Noah was caught in the crossfire. He laughed.

"How will Noah and Kat's new relationship work out? Will Chim find someone for herself? And will Team Victory ever get a victory? Find out next time on Total Drama _World Tour!"_

The snow, the ice and the cold! Coming up next!

_**Chimney**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Chimney and Kat.**_

Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Team Amazon had a little girl hissy fit, but Chim saved the day by making an incredibly strange commercial and won the challenge. Team Victory still has yet to have a victory. And Noah had finally revealed his feelings to Kat, who returned them happily. Now, find out who goes home tonight on Total Drama _World Tour!_

Kat and Noah sat next to each other hand in hand in Economy class. Chim was in the heating duct watching. (Aren't I just a creeper?) She couldn't stop smiling.

'Oh this is so excellent! They look so cute!' She thought to herself. She glanced over the others in Economy class. Owen was strapped down and was sleeping with Izzy lying on his stomach. Alejandro was looking over the others as well. He turned his attention up to Chimney's hiding place. She held her breathe until he looked away. Team Victory was hanging their heads low with sadness. Each challenge they have lost. Chimney chuckled to herself when she saw Noah nuzzle Kat's neck making her giggle.

"AW!" Chimney said it a little too loud and covered her mouth. Kat looked up and raised an eyebrow. Chimney looked around the duct thinking that something would pop up and help her. Chimney slapped herself in the forehead.

"Wow, I'm stupid." Chimney heard Kat's voice.

"Is someone up there?" Kat was standing on the bench looking through the vent. Chimney worked fast and backed up as quickly as she could. She fell down another vent and found herself back in first class.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just being me." She laughed nervously. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Chris came over the loudspeaker.

"Ok, get out the cargo hold! Time for our next destination." As everyone was herded together, Chef began pushed them out the door into the freezing cold. Chris stood wearing a big warm jacket as everyone else shivered, all except Kat.

"How are you not cold?" Noah asked Kat who just stood unaffected. Chimney jumped up next to him.

"Cause she's cold blooded." Chimney laughed.

"Cuddle to stay warm!" Chimney pushed Noah into Kat. They both blushed and held each other in their arms. (xD)

"Welcome to the Yukon!" Chris shouted.

"Are we going to be getting any jackets?" Heather complained.

"Yes, I did order them; they'll be arriving in about 3 to 4 weeks." Everyone groaned.

"Ok, time to start the first challenge!" Chris led them to what looked to be a frozen river. Alejandro smirked looking over at Chimney. Alejandro somehow showed up in confessional.

"I think this new girl Chimney would be a great asset to me. With her attitude no one would really know which side she was on." Alejandro walked up to Chimney's side.

"You know, we could huddle for warmth." Chim looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Chim was pulled away aggressively by Kat who glared at Alejandro fiercely.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Alejandro looked shocked and put his hands up defensively.

"You need not get the wrong idea chika."

"Don't call me chika either!" She yelled turning away leading Chim to the rest of the group. Alejandro decided to save Chim for another day; today he was going to focus his attention on Bridgette.

"Ok everyone, your goal is to get across this lake over to those sleds and its first come first serve. The first person of each team to arrive must pull the sled holding their teammates, must follow the check point all the way to the finish line."

"What if we fall in the water? It could kill us in like three minutes." Kat asked having her arms around Noah and Chim.

"Oh, there are some divers in the water ready to save you at any moments convenience." The divers showed up alright, frozen solid.

"Ok and begin!" People began crossing cautiously.

"Come on guys!" Izzy jumped skillfully from frozen piece to frozen piece.

"I don't know that looks sketchy." Owen said crossing his arms, sort of. Noah came up behind him with Kat.

"If crazy can do it so can we. Come on!" Noah jumped on a piece and face planted.

"HA-" Kat and Chim had to cover their mouths from laughing.

"I'm coming buddy!" Owen slipped onto the same ice block and launched Noah into the air. He laid in the snow dazed. Kat ran over to him and pulled him out. Chim couldn't contain her laughter. Kat shot back daggers. Chim covered her mouth and jumped onto Owen's back. Chim purposely slid on the ice then at the last second using the edge to jump to the next. Others were having some issues. Bridgette fell into Alejandro's arms and blushed. Cody had fallen into the ice and he had the misfortune of having to be saved by Sierra. Dj from Team Victory had arrived first along with LeShawna. They got the best looking sled and headed for the first checkpoint. Heather and Courtney arrived at the next sled at the same time. Chim slid up next.

"Well it looks like Courtney's pulling."

"What, we both came up first; we both should pull the sled."

"In the event of a tie, we go alphabetical."

"Then Chimney should pull."

"Nope, she arrived after the both of you." Chim smiled smugly and sat behind Heather. After the trouble of putting on the harness they got moving. Kat, Noah and Owen still had some trouble getting across.

"This sucks…BALLS!" Kat shouted, cursing again when she slipped.

"That's it! I don't care if it's freezing tits out here!" Kat bend down and removed her shoes and socks.

"But Kat your feet may get frostbitten." Noah said sliding over to her.

"It's cute how you care." Kat said stroking his hair. Noah tried to contain how amazing it felt to no avail. Kat giggled. They saw that Tyler had made along with Izzy. They got the worst looking one yet. Tyler pulled and they were off. Along the way to the checkpoints Heather was whipping Courtney as Chim looked out for the others.

"Gwen!" Gwen waved to them at the checkpoint as she prepared to jump on.

"Yes, now all we need is Sierra and Cody. We're gonna win this! Mush!" Heather whipped the whip again at Courtney's back.

"Heather!" Chim laughed. Alejandro and Bridgette stood at a checkpoint talking and obviously misbehaving. Alejandro tricked Bridgette and got her tongue stuck to pole as his team sledded by. Kat witnessing the tragic event punched Alejandro on the back of the head. Then she flipped off Bridgette for falling for it. Chris walked up to her and laughed.

"What a predicament!" Team Amazon after picking the last few slid to a stop as the dinging for a song came through the air. They all sighed.

"Bridgette is going to treat us to a song as Team Amazon sings back up." Sappy long music began and Bridgette started.

**Bridgette**: _The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen and Heather<strong>: _Oooh, mess!_  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen and Heather<strong>: _Oooh, chest!_  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _I tried to fit two men in my soul!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen and Heather<strong>: _Oooh, soul!_  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _I ended up stuck to a pole!_  
><strong>Chim<strong>: _She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _I fell for every little thing that he said!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen and Heather<strong>: _Oooh, said!_  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen and Heather<strong>: _Oooh, sled!_  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _He's moved on, I'm still stuck in this place!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen and Heather<strong>: _Oooh, place!_  
><strong>Bridgette<strong>: _Would someone pour warm water down my face?_  
><strong>Chim<strong>: _She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Chim and Sierra<strong>: _Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!_

Team Amazon quickly made their escape leaving Bridgette there. Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, suffered from another problem. When they picked Owen because of his size, made the sled move backward.

"Owen, your enormousness is making us descend. Tyler pick up the pace!" Kat shouted. I don't think she was in a very good mood today.

"Calm down." Noah said slightly annoyed. Kat glanced at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek shutting him up. They descended faster and faster as they came upon a cliff. They screamed. They dangled as Tyler kept them up. Each held on to another with Kat being at the end.

"Damnit this sucks! Tyler can you pull us up?"

"Yes Amigo, pull!"

"I got this!" Tyler shouted determined. He used his abnormally strong fingers and lifted them all and flipped them over the ledge.

"You did it! That was amazing Tyler!" Owen exclaimed.

"Ya, girls must really love you fingers." Kat chuckled at the perverted joke. Noah chuckled as well.

"If any wanted him." They both laughed.

"Hey, I just saved your lives."

"Yes, we know. Now onward to victory!"

"Yeah!" They all boarded the sled once again and we're off. Soon they were in a race with Team Amazon who were a bit ahead.

"What, they got here first!" Heather said pointing down to Team Victory.

"Owen, lean forward!" Kat yelled. As Owen leaned the sled got faster.

"Great idea." They kept inching closer and closer to the finish line.

"Lean!" Everyone on Chris's Hot Team leaned forward beating Team Amazon to the finish line.

"Oh, we lost! It's all your fault Courtney!" Heather shouted.

"Maybe if you weren't whipping me!"

"Oh, shut up will you!" Chim yelled in a British accent. She ran over to Kat.

"You guys won! First class!" Chim and Kat high fived.

"I missed you Kat." Chim admitted it to herself, she felt alone without Kat nearby.

"I missed you too. I have Noah, I'm not gonna be so alone anymore." Chim smiled weakly. Kat realized what she said.

"Oh, Chim I'm sorry I didn't-"

"OK! Since Team Victory doesn't have all its members, Team I'm Really Super Hot Wins!" The team cheered as Kat was pulled away. She looked back at Chim standing in sadness, but she put on a brave face.

"Have fun in first class Kitty!" It turned out that Birdgette was thrown off the plane with the pole still attached. She tried desperately to tell her team that Alejandro was evil. No one believed her. Kat sat next to Noah on the couch snuggling, but Kat couldn't help but think of Chim sitting with all that annoyance around. She knew that Chim was strong enough to handle it until she would be able to see her again. Noah noticed her troubled look and tried to comfort her.

"Kat, Chimney will be alright." Kat smirked.

"It's like you can read my mind." She looked up at him and they kissed. Kat felt happy and warm inside and she knew that Noah felt the same. They parted and laid together happily. Chim sat in the heating vent looking on just as she did that morning. She smiled.

"At least she's happy." Chim turned to go back to Economy when Izzy jumped her. She screamed as they both tumbled in the duct.

"Izzy's got ya!"

"NO, I refuse! Chim has got you!" Chris sat in his hot tub listening on. He smiled looking at the camera.

"Haha, will Chimney be able to handle her separation issues? Will anyone believe that Alejandro is evil? Will Kat and Noah make it through another episode? Find out next time on _Total Drama World Tour!_

The heat, the city, the lights! Coming up next!

_**Chimney**_


End file.
